Little Voices Whispering
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Fear stops us from doing many things, often leaving us to wonder. She gets a second chance and doesn't have to wonder anymore about what could have happened with Aidan. Crossover with the Best Years. Includes Dawn,Trent,Sam,Ashley,Mad,Spenc,Chelsea,
1. Chapter 1

Little Voices Whispering

by: Nicole Lopez

**Summary**: The Best Years/South of Nowhere Crossover. Dawn thought she had it all figured out and if she kept her distance then everything would be alright, that was until she realized that her relationship with Aidan was more intense than she could ever imagine. But somehow things didn't end up the way she thought they would and instead of facing it, she ran away. Now, a visit back to her old home brings Dawn face-to-face with Aidan once again as well as Ashley, Madison, Spencer, Chelsea, and all the drama that comes with them.

**Notes:** Firstly, please take the time to **review**, even if you stop in the middle and hate it. Let me know 'I hated it.' I'll keep writing regardless. TBY part takes place during the summer after freshman year and SON takes place after the shooting.

Prologue: I Want You to Need Me

I just wanted him to look at me again, like that, like I was so beautiful, and mysterious and even intelligent. Now, he just avoided me. I wish that I could go back and fix whatever got broken, whatever signals got crossed or at least know that something was going to change before it actually did.

It really hurt thinking about it, how I had it, but didn't even notice. The "it", like the chemistry between two people that is just so easy and works. I took "it" for granted and thought it all was just a game. The way he looked at me. He just had that something, you know? Other girls saw it and they jumped on the chance.

They always interrupted our moments, our talks, and when we were alone … it just boggled my mind. I never thought he could be serious with me and I thought he'd just have another one of them to turn to. So, I guess the thought of 'us' did cross my mind. I wonder if anyone else saw it. The way 'us' plagued my mind was nothing like how it stayed in his. It was so obvious from his body language, the way he turned to face me, and always spoke to me first, and called just to say hi.

I miss that. At the time though, I didn't miss it. I was annoyed by it and wanted to know why he always wanted to talk to me. What was it? I was so stupid. I told him things I'd never thought I say and there were so many things I wanted to trust him with. Maybe I could explain why I was this way so … withdrawn and hiding from the world.

Now it's too late. I see him running around with his new group, avoiding my weak attempts to contact him and now I'm the pathetic one. I'm the one watching him, looking for him, and waiting for things to be like they used to be. I'm the one calling.

But he's moved on. I can sit here and blame it on a million things, but the problem is me. It is. I was afraid. I didn't trust myself and now I'm still alone. The best thing for me to do in that situation was to leave. I left. I didn't look back. He didn't care and neither did anyone else from that world, so it was easy.

But every time I look at a certain picture, or hear a song from the CD I got him, see a movie, think about a word, or even just _think _about my past, he's apart of it, forever embedded into my life. I've tried to contact him recently, a lot actually, and it was a huge mistake.

It reminds me of the time he found another, committed to someone else, and tried to hide it from me. It hurt. I felt betrayed, our 'friendship' became more strained. It explained a lot, like the fewer phone calls and declines to spend one-on-one time together. I never admitted it though, not verbally.

I instead pretended that we were just friends. She was so much like me and I secretly hated her. I think he must've said something about me to her or maybe I was sending out some bad vibes because it always felt weird with her. Not with her and the rest of us, just with me and her. Part of me wanted to befriend her, but it was … awkward.

Maybe because she could still see the connection. I don't know. And then they left together. It broke my heart.

Maybe I'm reading too much into it. Maybe I just … he's got another one now. He told me about this one though. So I guess he's just over me, but why does he try to hide that he's been talking to me through whispers over the phone and secret screen names? Does this one know too? God, she's so pretty. Gorgeous.

I hope it doesn't happen again to me now that I'm in this new place that I ran away to. I ran away, but I still remember everyday. I see another guy looking at me and I'm still afraid. Now his gaze too is starting to fade. I feel so alone.

(A/N: This is a prologue to a story that I want to write a few chapters of [i.e. less than 10. I hope you enjoy it. I will try to include as many TBY/SON characters as possible. Please do not be afraid to **comment on this, even if it's negative**. I write, you read, and then you write. Thanks! –NL)


	2. One: Turn Back Time

Chapter One: Turn Back Time

'Hey, so where r u?' Dawn texted one of her old friends from King High, Chelsea.

"You look uber nervous." Lucy commented, applying a new shade of shiny red gloss. "What do you think? Am I sexy or what?"

"I'm just surprised that you're here." Dawn answered back.

"Well someone has to help you get this little high school angst out of your system. We have a movie to do—"

"You know, about that … I was thinking of doing that independent script, you know the not quite spin-off of our taboo relationship."

"Get real. Independent films won't pay worth shit and why waste your time on it? No one is going to see it and they'll probably have us in some skimpy see-thru bras doing some sex scene. No thanks." Lucy leaned forward on the bench they were sitting on, just a little.

"Okay, those need to go back in."

"No, they need to be bigger."

"Luce, you've been living in Hollywoodville too long. In the real world, what you have is fine." Dawn responded bored. Lucy was right about some things, but if they got into another conversation alluding to plastic surgery, she was going to scream.

"Ahh!"

"Speaking of scream…" Dawn muttered as she grinned, coming face-to-face with Chelsea and hugging her immediately.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"I thought I'd never be here again." Dawn responded just as happily.

"I _think _this whole hug and scream thing is so overdone." Lucy chimed in, dimming the happiness factor just a little. "I'm Lucy."

"Nice to meet you. You're coming with us?" Chelsea directed her attention to Lucy, acting like she never met her before.

"I had to bring reinforcements." Dawn answered before Lucy could snap at Chelsea. "So, where's everyone else?"

"We're going to meet them there. I said that I had a surprise, but I didn't exactly mention that it was you so this should be … fun."

"High school reunion. Fun." Lucy nodded, pulling down her shirt a little, frustrated that her boobs wouldn't stay up. Push up bra her ass.

"Why don't you get a head start. I need to ask Lucy something." Chelsea offered as Dawn shrugged. At least she wouldn't have to deal with the cat fight just yet.

"Why did you do that? Now, she's going to know." Lucy complained, focusing her attention on someone besides herself.

"I'm just surprised to see you here. You're supposed to be _filming _today, remember?"

"I know, but … I kind of wanted to see the guy she's drooling over, up close and personal." Lucy answered, applying some red lip gloss. "I can be a little late to the studio. It's not _that _far away, and besides, this is a huge deal for Dawn. She doesn't know it, but it's huge."

"Do I look over-dressed? I think I'm over-dressed." Dawn obsessed as Chelsea took her hand, leading her to the "reunion."

"Not even. I even have a special seat for you." Chelsea smiled as Lucy rolled her eyes. She was probably going to try to take credit for everything. Chelsea looked like the type and Lucy wasn't the type to share anything, especially not a friend.

"Yeah, sit back and enjoy." She chimed in, making her way to the outdoor stage she'd had built especially for this occasion. The camera crews were here and everything. "Good afternoon everyone." Lucy began. "I am Lucinda Belle and we're here to honor the gorgeous, talented, and native of the outer L.A. area, Miss Dawn Vargas."

The crowd clapped enthusiastically as Dawn gave Chelsea a look.

"As you all know, Dawn and I will be starring in the latest Bell Air High School Movie: Bells on Air and we're here today to welcome her back and to share why we love _my_ Dawn Vargas. Chelsea, would you come up here?"

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Dawn asked, having flashbacks from her last premiere party flop.

"Can't talk. I've gotta go." Chelsea patted her hand, rushing to the stage. "Thanks Lucy. I'd just like to say that Dawn is the best friend I've had in a long time. She's always there to listen and to give advice even if she's been too busy to visit like she used to. We're all so happy to have you here. Madison?"

"As you all know, I'm Madison Duarte, that's D-u-a-r-t-e. I'll be starring in the newest Enrique Iglesias video and after that I'm touring with Janet Jackson as a _lead _background dancer. But today is all about Dawn Vargas, my cousin." She paused, posing glamorously for the local camera crews.

Dawn bit her cheeks to stop herself from saying something negative about her "cousin." Madison was always about herself and Dawn knew that she would take this opportunity to take a blow at her. Wait, wait … there she goes.

"I'd just like to thank Dawn for sharing all of her clothes, make-up, and fashion tips with me, even if they were a little out of season." She paused for the crowd to chuckle. "You know Dawn has always been a sharer. She's shared not only one, but two of her boyfriends with me but never managed to hate me for it." Madison continued to smile. "And now we're going to be sharing the spotlight together. I've just been informed that I, MadisonDuarte, will have a small, yet memorable role in the new Bell Air flick. Whoo! Who knows, maybe I'll land a starring role too. So, I'd just like to thank Dawn for everything. Te amo prima."

Dawn looked at Chelsea, her heart pounding loudly. Madison made her so angry, how she flipped everything around to make herself come out on top. And everyone fell for it. It was sickening.

"You know, Madison really does love you. You're family."

"She loves what I can do for her. Just please tell me she's as bad as it's going to get." Dawn pleaded as the first _real _celebrity made his way to the podium.

She was so absorbed all the ruckus going on that Dawn barely noticed when Lucy snuck away from the party.

After a few hours of mingling and listening to how great she was, Dawn couldn't take it anymore. She felt like such a fraud being here. Everyone was celebrating this new Bell Air movie and Dawn didn't give a damn about it. What her drama professor said back at Charles Universitywas right. This was a step back. No one would ever take her seriously and she'd lose all the credibility she'd earned from being Lady Macbeth.

And to make matters worse, Madison was soaking up the entire spotlight talking about the two boyfriends they had "shared." Aidan. God, why did she have to remind Dawn? It wasn't like she had forgotten, but Dawn let herself be distracted. And come to think of it, Aidan was the only one that she didn't see here.

"Madison, Madison … can I talk to you for a second?" Dawn asked, knowing that Madison knew where everyone was and what everyone did.

"I'm being interviewed."

"You'll have plenty of time for that later. I want to know if you know where--"

"We have one more person who would like to say something about our Miss Dawn Vargas. Welcome Aidan Dennison." Chelsea announced from the stage area.

"Never … mind." Dawn held her breath. This was the first time she'd seen Aidan in so long. He looked …

"What I love about Dawn is … she's just this really awesome person, one that you always want to have around and when she's not around, you feel like something is gnawing at you because … she's … just such a great friend. Dawn has been a best friend to me for over six years now…"

Dawn closed her eyes and turned away once she heard the word friend, not once but twice. She had to find Lucy. "Where's Lucy?" She whispered to Madison, who was the person closest to her.

"Oh the Betty Bop wannabe?" Madison rolled her eyes. "She left ages ago."

"Okay." Dawn tried not to show that she was hurt. Madison didn't need anymore ammunition and what Dawn needed was to phone her ASAP.

She rushed to Chelsea's car, which she'd left unlocked. Sinking down into the backseat, Dawn dialed the number, hoping Lucy would pick up. She did.

"I'm sorry I had to leave Dawn, but you know--"

"This is serious." Dawn responded, her voice breaking. "He's … here and I can't face him alone."

"Who? Aidan?"

"Yeah. He just got here and do you know what she said he loved about me? He loved that I was a great _friend_." Dawn shook her head in disbelief. "After all that happened between us."

"Look, dude isn't worth it. Why are you crying over some sad ass high school crush? Wa-wa. Get over it. Sure, he may be a hottie, even though I haven't met him yet, but what the hell? Who cares? You're about to do this big ass summer blockbuster movie and make millions off it. Then you can bang any Hollywood guy you want. The way I see it, he's the loser."

"Then why am I the one crouched in the backseat of a car, so close to tears that I can taste them?"

"Save the dramatics for the movie. Look, just go out there pretend like he can't hurt you anymore and if you fake it long enough and well enough, you'll believe it." Lucy finished. "It shouldn't be that hard since you are over him, right?"

"Yeah. It's just the last time I saw him, he broke my heart." Dawn answered back.

"Then break his." Lucy suggested. "Look, I've gotta go. They're calling me."

"Thanks. Love ya babe." Dawn smiled, although Lucy had hung up after love. That girl…

"Dawn, everyone was looking for you," Chelsea said worried. "I didn't know what happened to you."

"I was abducted." She answered sarcastically. "But I gave them a little sass and they sent me back. Where is everyone?"

"They left. You've been missing for a least two hours and it's getting dark."

"Good. No more press to deal with." Dawn sighed, relieved.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Do you want to explain it to her or should I?" Madison chimed in.

"_You're _still here?"

"We have plans after this. Salsa night. Party till we can't think straight!" Ashley yelled running into Chelsea and hugging her tightly. Dawn's body stiffened. Ashley. The other girl.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You know I'm just really … tired. I think I'll go do my thing somewhere else."

"Sorry, I can't let you do that." Aidan joined the crew with Spencer by his side, making Dawn wonder if they were a couple now.

"I'm not going out tonight."

"Okay, we'll stay in together." Aidan offered as Dawn avoided looking at him. Why did he have to do that?

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll tell Kyla to meet us over there and it'll be girl's night out. Hell yeah!" Ashley yelled enthusiastically as the crowd dispersed, all except Chelsea, Aidan, and Dawn who kept giving Chelsea looks that said 'don't leave.'

"Well, I'll see you two later," Dawn said. "I didn't do my work-out for the day." She answered lamely.

"Come on Dawn. Please go with us. It'll be fun. You'll meet lots of cool people…" Chelsea pleaded.

"No way."

"Fine. I'm not going to mope around with you. Aidan, have fun with your little old lady." Chelsea rolled her eyes, trying to figure out whether she could still catch up to the other girls or not.

"Chelsea…" Dawn whined, but it was already done. "I appreciate you doing the whole good _friend _thing and offering to keep me company, but I really need to be alone." She turned to face Aidan, trying to ignore how perfect and charming he looked.

"I can't do that." He answered as Dawn started to feel it again. The way he looked at her, she had seen it before. It was trouble then and it would probably be trouble now…

Aidan started jogging in place.

"What are you doing? It's the middle of the night."

"Your work out. I usually do three miles a day so I hope you can keep up."

Dawn pulled out her cell phone in response. What she needed was _not _to spend alone time with Aidan, to get the hell out of there while she still could.

"Hello--"

"Hey Luce." Dawn stopped once she realized it was her machine. Damn her for having a life and being too busy for Dawn.

"Come on. Don't you trust me?" Aidan wondered as Dawn rolled her eyes. "Look, I know it's probably beneath you to hang out with someone like me now that you're super famous now, but I never thought you'd change." Aidan sighed, as Dawn contemplated what she was going to do now.

Yes, today was pretty heart-breaking and sure, she was completely unprepared to relive her past as a love-sick, scared kid, but Aidan didn't deserve this. And like Lucy said, spending time with Aidan was just what she needed.

"Let's go." Dawn sighed. "Working out alone sucks."

(A/N: Not too overwhelming, I know. I need some ideas from you so let me know that someone's out there reading. – NL)


End file.
